


Jack's Little Songbird

by Sasspiria



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Deal with a Devil, Demon/Human Relationships, Desire Demon Handsome Jack, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Monster Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slavery, Tentacle Sex, could be read as either - Freeform, in a fucked up way, its a bodice ripper situation basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: In which Demon Jack falls in love with Rhys when he hears him sing at a tavern, so he decides to steal him away and lock him up in his domain, so that Jack can treasure him, keep him safe and he can make Rhys sing for him whenever Jack wants.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Jack's Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head while i was watching frozen of all things, i literally have no idea why lmao 
> 
> This is for Day 4 of AU-gust. The prompt is: Angels And Demons
> 
> [come talk to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

Rhys had been traveling all over the galaxy for years. For the longest time – It was just him and loader bot and whatever that they could carry on their backs – mainly instruments and supplies. He didn’t like to stay one place for very long – well, it wasn’t safe for him to stay in one place for very long. Not anymore, anyway. These days, he spent most of his days performing in local clubs and bars. He was a good singer, a great dancer and he knew that he could make a good living for himself that way.

He had been all over; he had performed in the serene markets of Athenis, Had spent hours singing his little heart out in the bars and clubs of Promethea, sang on the saloons of Geheena… pretty much anywhere that would take Rhys and pay him for his trouble, he would go there and he would sing and stay just until everyone knew his name already and people were used to his presence.

Whenever that happened, Rhys would just make himself scarce – go back on the road with LB and find a new place to make his new temporary home. It was better this way, it was always better this way. If he stayed in one place for too long, if he got too attached… other people ended up getting hurt. He would end up getting hurt, even more than usual. So he kept his walls up, kept everyone at an arms length, kept his heart safe. It worked out for him.

“So, we’ve been to Sanctuary already.” Rhys commented. “ _Oof_ , That was a total disaster…”

“We were nearly run out of town.” Loader Bot noted.

Rhys chuckled at that, “Well, that wasn’t our fault. Those Crimson Raiders are _waaaaaay_ too territorial over their shitty little town, if you tell me.” He said, and then continued on down the list. “Aaaand we’ve already done our annual trip to Opportunity.”

“It is always nice to visit, but I know you don’t like to stay in one place for too long.”

Rhys nodded, “We could do Fyrestone… or oh!” Rhys squeaked, “Maybe we can use the cash we made on Pandora and book a gig on Aquator. That always pays off well and you know how much I love the beach. Or maybe Promethea again. It’s been a while since I’ve hit the big city. Or maybe-”

“Are you sure you do not wish to go home yet?” Loader bot asked.

“No.” Rhys huffed. “I told you we aren’t going back there ever again.” He was on the verge of tears, the memory of home so distressing to him. “Now tell me… where else can we go perform?” He asked snappily. He knew that the robot was just worried about him, but coming back to his home planet, back to his family was too painful an idea for Rhys to deal with. Not now. Not ever.

Loader Bot paused and checked with his internal database. “There is a town not far from here that is interested in hiring a musician.” He said, “Jackstowne.”

“I’ve never heard of it.” Rhys hummed, his expression flat and bored.

“That’s because we’ve never been there before. It’s far from where we usually like to travel on Pandora. According to my data banks, it is a very wealthy city – especially for Pandora. They have a hotel called the Hyperion Inn, Apparently it’s very nice.” He said meaningfully. “You would have to audition.” He added, as if that was a deal breaker for Rhys.

“I love to audition.” Rhys said with a smug little smile spread across his lips. He put his hands on his hips and posed in a triumphant sort of way. “The crowd loves me! I’m an instant hit.” He said haughtily and then any discussions about going back home and confronting his family again were firmly forgotten for the night. And thank god for that, Rhys thought.

They arrived at Jackstowne in about three days. The town didn’t look like it belonged on Pandora. It looked like a gated community. There were farms with plentiful looking crops, houses that looked like they came from another planet, children running around and playing with each other… it was nice.

It reminded him of his home planet a bit. Rhys quickly located the Hyperion Inn, it was right in the middle of the town. The innkeeper was a tall, thin man with white blond hair and a sneering expression that seemed to be glued all over his face. It never seemed to change, the smugness about him. He introduced himself as Jeffery Blake and pointed Rhys towards the stage to do his audition.

“I’m afraid,” He said, as Rhys walked up. “You’ll have to perform in front of a blind audience. I hope that’s not a problem.” It wasn’t. Not for Rhys at least. He walked up to the stage and took out his violin from his pack and played an upbeat tune to the ballad that he decided to sing. There were quite a few people in the room, gathered about, more people than he would have expected.

Rhys closed his eyes as he performed, ignoring them all as he sang his song. He only opened his eyes again when he finally finished out the number. He looked around the room, his breath heaving from all of the effort he was exerting. Everyone was quiet at first, for just a moment or two, but then deafening applause rang out across the room. Rhys smiled and let out a little sigh of relief. The applause filled Rhys with a smug sort of pride. He loved to be praised.

He couldn’t help but bow in a princely manner in response, which just made the applause ring out louder. Blake put a hand up, to silence the guests in the middle of their applause. Rhys pouted at that, he loved when he got heaps of praise from his audience. “Yes, yes. I think that you will do nicely.” He said, “You’re a perfect fit for the patronage.” He added, a strange look in his eyes.

“Obviously.” Rhys replied with a cheeky little grin spread across his face. “Did you hear that? They loved me!”

Blake sneered down his nose at Rhys, “That wasn’t exactly the patronage that I meant.” He let slip.

“What?” Rhys asked, not sure if he had heard the man correctly.

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…” The older man replied. He pulled out a key, “Room and board are included with the job. Here’s the keys to your room and the restaurant should comp you if its still open.” He added, curling his lips in a facsimile of a smile.

“And my payment?” Rhys asked with an impatient expression spread across his face – his lips purse and brows arched at the older man.

“We’ll discuss it tomorrow.” The innkeeper assured. “But for now, why don’t you recuperate? I’m sure that you’re journey must have been long.” He offered.

Rhys huffed, “Okay… thanks.” He said flatly, taking the key from the man. He pulled a face as he walked away from him. Despite the wary feeling that Blake gave him, Rhys did go to the restaurant to grab himself something to eat. After he had filled himself up on cheap carbs and alcohol, Rhys had walked upstairs to his room and locked himself in with Loader Bot.

“That went well.” Loader Bot commented as Rhys sat himself down on the bed.

“Are you being sarcastic, LB?” Rhys

“No?” Loader Bot replied, parroting Rhys’ questioning tone.

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed. Then he shook his head in a derisive sort of way. “Well… that Blake guy was kind of weird, wasn’t he?” He said, “I mean it wasn’t just me, right? He was totally giving me very ‘stranger danger’ vibes.”

“He was off putting.”

“Yeah.” Rhys huffed, “And how dare he tell me what to do!” He snapped.

“He’s right about one thing.” Loader Bot said, surprising Rhys. Rhys looked at him with a mildly offended expression and he clarified. “You should sleep, it’s been a long journey.”

“Oh please, I’m not even…” Rhys didn’t even get a chance to deny how tired he was, halfway through his sentence he had fallen asleep on the lumpy hotel bed.

* * *

The next time that Rhys opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed much more luxurious than the one that he had fallen asleep on. He was laying on top of soft, silk sheets with a multitude of pillows behind him and a warm furry blanket was bundled up next to him. It was a bed fit for a king, but not necessarily someone like Rhys who usually kept just enough cash in his pocket to afford a hotel room and his hair gel. Rhys wondered if someone had picked him up last night and he didn’t remember it.

He didn’t remember much of anything that happened that last night. When he retraced his steps, all he could remember was doing his audition and then being told he would be a perfect fit. Then it was all a big blur. He pouted and looked around the space with a confused look in his eyes. He was about to get up and look for an exit when he heard someone speak, **_“You’re finally awake.”_** He said. **_“Thank fuck for that, I’ve been waiting hours for you to rise. You know, you’re a real heavy sleeper, kitten.”_** He added smugly.

He looked towards the source of the voice and he saw what he was almost entirely sure was a man, hiding in the shadows just out of sight. But he couldn’t see him clearly enough to make out any of his features. “Who are you?” Rhys asked, in response to the voice. He pouted,

 _ **“I have many names.”** _The man in the shadow replied, his voice was deep and it hit Rhys’ ear pleasantly. There was an undertone of amusement in his tone as well. ** _“But you, princess? You can call me Jack.”_** Then he stepped out into the light. Jack looked just like a man and a very handsome man at that. He was tall and broad, with dark skin and gorgeous hetero-chromatic eyes. Rhys’ mouth hung open as he looked up at the man. He found himself suddenly enraptured by his appearance.

Jack chuckled at the awed sight of the young man. “I have that affect on people, I know.” He said as a cruel smile spread across his face. He took a few steps forward and sat on the cushions next to Rhys. He stroked Rhys’ cheek with a delicately clawed hand. Rhys noticed how big Jack’s hands were, at least in comparison to his own and he was come over with a strange feeling of desire for the man.

Wait… no. Not a man. He looked like a man, but… Rhys knew, on some instinctive level that he wasn’t human. There was a darkness that surrounded him. It frightened Rhys and drew him in all at the same time. Just what the hell was Jack? Rhys hoped that he would find out soon. Jack took Rhys’ chin in his hand and turned Rhys’ head towards him. He made Rhys look him in the eye, and suddenly it was like all of his inhibitions were crushed and he felt free, more than free, to ask all of the questions on his mind. “Why am I here?” He asked, his tone dazed and light. “And why did you kidnap me? ** _”_** He asked, agitation edging his tone.

Jack just looked at him with amusement for a moment. _**“You are just so cute.”** _He hummed and moved to pet at the human’s hair. Rhys pulled a face as he was stroked and pet like a cat for a few moments.

“Why did you bring me here?!” Rhys snapped again, suddenly furious with him. This thing, this demon that had taken him from his room, taken him from all of his things and from his best and only friend – who was probably looking for him right now – and all… for what? Rhys wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but he was sure that he needed to know. It was necessary, for his survival most likely, to know.

Jack was visibly surprised at Rhys’ boldness. For a moment, he was stunned. Then his stunned expression morphed into a vicious, amused little grin. **_“Oh you’re a feisty little one, aren’t ya?”_** He hummed, strangely satisfied. _**“That’s alright, little one. I like that. You got fire. I love that fire, especially knowing it's gonna be mine soon...”**_ Rhys huffed and tried to turn away from the demon, only to suddenly be forced on his back. Thick strange tentacles shot out from the man and they wove around Rhys’ wrists and forced them above his head. Rhys let out a gasp and started to squirm, kicking his legs out in an attempt to wrench himself out of the demon’s chilling grasp. His plan fell through, however, when more tentacles shot out and wove around his ankles to force his legs apart. Then another snaked around his throat like a collar. But Jack wasn’t done with him yet, he moved Rhys so that he was suspended up in the air in front of the demon. He glared as Jack chuckled. “You look so pretty all tied up in my arms.” He cooed at the singer. _**“Once I train you, you’re going to be such a sight…”**_

Rhys bristled at that, he did not agree to be some monster’s pet. He would not agree to that. He would never agree to that, not in a million years. “Fuck you-” Rhys started to say, but just as he was about to really tear into Jack, the demon stuffed a tentacle in his mouth and tightened the one that was wrapped around his throat started to constrict so that he was forced to keep his mouth and take the thick appendage deeper down his throat. Suddenly, Rhys was overcome with a strange feeling. It was like a warm that had spread all throughout his body – starting at his stomach and spreading downward into his groan. He whimpered around the tentacle in his mouth, his cock quickly filled until it was achingly hard against his usually well pressed trousers. He looked at Jack with confusion, he didn’t understand why he was so aroused.

 _ **“There.”**_ Jack cooed, **_“Now you can sit here and listen to me without all those silly ideas of fighting against your own desires…”_** He purred in the human’s ear. Rhys shivered, feeling warm and confused as another tentacle slithered under his trousers, up his leg. **_“Oh, Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhysie… you’ve had such a hard life, haven’t you kitten?”_** He didn’t wait for Rhys to respond – though it wasn’t like Rhys was really able to respond with the tentacles stuffed in his mouth – as he continued on, right as the tentacle that had been snaking its way up Rhys’ thigh wrapped around his cock. Rhys let out a cry as the strange, foreign appendage caressed his dick in a gentle sort of way. It gently coiled around the shaft of Rhys’ cock, like he was making a fist with it, and stroked him slowly. ** _“Poor little Rhysie, who has lost so many people. Poor, poor little Rhysie who blames himself for it. Poor little Rhysie who can’t trust anyone, not even the robot who’s bound to be loyal to him with his secrets. Poor little Rhysie, who abandoned all of his friends in Hollow Point, because he couldn’t stand the thought of killing them too.”_**

“H-how do you know that?” Rhys asked, his words incredibly muffled and garbled. But Jack could understand him perfectly. “I’ve never told anyone that… not even LB.” He added, his eyes became hooded and his pupils dilated. “Why… what are you?”

 _ **“Oh sweetheart…”**_ Jack purred with mocking sympathy, “I’m a desire demon. I know everything that you desire, everything that you want.” He narrowed his eyes in a scrutinizing manner, _ **“You want a lot of things, don’t you baby?”**_ He hummed, _**“Yeah… I can just feel it fucking pouring out of you. You want all the regular things that everyone wants; money, power, blah blah blah…”**_ Jack rolled his eyes and then he grinned, “But you know what you really want? Deep down inside of you, so deep down that you refuse to even acknowledge it?” He asked and then waited for Rhys to answer. Rhys just trembled and whined as another tentacle moved, sliding down below his belt to pull apart his ass cheeks and nudge inside of the humans’ hole. Rhys let out a squeak as he was penetrated with the slick tentacle, it moved roughly in and out of his hole – fucking Rhys like Jack was entitled to treat him like this. With every thrust, he brushed against his prostate, forcing Rhys to feel pleasure whether or not that was what he wanted to feel.

 ** _“Hm.”_** Jack huffed, as though Rhys was simply being rude and choosing not to answer him. He forced the tentacle even deeper inside of the human, forcing a near pained cry out of him. It was too much, Jack was doing too much to him – roughly fucking his ass, mouth and stroking his cock all at the same time – that Rhys suddenly came inside of his pants. The feeling made the human lurch with embarrassment and whimper. Jack had a much different reaction to that. He dropped Rhys down onto the bed and got to work, ripping his clothes to shred. Before Rhys could get away from him, he grabbed his legs and arms with his tentacles once again and then held them wide open on the bed, his arms bound behind his back and his legs forced wide apart and high over his head. He was practically bound and bent in half for the demons pleasure.

 _ **“Pretty voice and a good fuck…”**_ Jack hummed as he stripped his clothing enough to pull out his cock from the confines of his own pants. **_“You’re the full package, aren’t ya sweetheart?”_** Jack’s cock was much larger than the tentacles had been and Rhys whimpered at the sight of it. Another tentacle went back inside of his mouth as he moved himself forward to thrust his cock inside of the smaller man’s hole. Jack huffed. **_“So tight.”_** He murmured to himself. **_"So good and perfect for me, honey."_** Rhys practically squealed as the demon bottomed out inside of him.

Jack rumbled in a satisfactory matter as he watched Rhys' eyes roll in the back of his head, overcome with pleasure. _**“Now, as I was saying… I know exactly what you want. More than anything else.”**_ He grunted, **_“What you want, more than anything, is to be loved. And you might scoff at that, if someone else told you that, but it’s the truth.”_** He pulled all the way out of Rhys and then forced himself all the way back inside of him. _**"You’re so scared of letting anyone get close. And I don’t blame you, after so many people died because of you.”**_ He said, smirking a bit as he spoke. **_“But if you stayed with me, you could be loved and kept safe. I would protect you…”_** He murmured so sweet that it hit Rhys' ear like it was honey, _**“All you’d have to do is be my little song bird and sing for me whenever I like. You could have everything that you want. If you just stay with me.”**_

Rhys’ eyes widened at that. _‘Was all of this about my singing?’_ , he thought. He knew that he was a good singer, but he hadn’t occurred to attract a demon, a monster like this, with it.

Jack came inside of him then, filling Rhys up with so much of the demon’s come that his stomach rounded out and his skin flushed from the stretch of it all. _**“You want to stay, Rhysie.”**_ He said, as if he already knew the truth. _**“Don’t you? Tell me that you want to stay pumpkin, tell me that you want my love.”**_ He urged.

“ _Yes_.” Rhys breathed quietly, in between thrusts out of his mouth. “I’ll stay.” He moaned softly, desperately. “Let me stay, _please_ … love me.” He let out a gasp, closing his lips around the appendage and sighing softly when it pulled out of him. He was totally out of his mind, overdosing on all of the bliss that he was feeling. “Take care of me, do whatever you want to me… just don’t hurt me.” He begged, practically simpering for the demon, for this creature with unimaginable power.

 _ **“That’s just what I wanted to hear, pumpkin.”**_ Jack murmured in his ear. He pulled the tentacles out of his mouth and ass, then Rhys was gently laid back down onto the silky bed. **_“I am going to take such good care of you, my little song bird.”_** Rhys’ head lolled to the side as the demon – his master – spoke to him sweetly. Rhys felt his consciousness sleeping as Jack looked at him with something very, very close to adoration…close, but not quite. He couldn’t bring himself to mind it.

* * *

Rhys sat on a pedestal, delicately plucking on the strings of a harp. He played a melancholic tune, one that he remembered learning when he was very young. He was dressed in the finest silks, adorned with the prettiest and most expensive jewelry. Jack took good care of his little song bird. As long as Rhys was well behaved and he sang whatever songs Jack told him to sing – and so long as he spread his legs and took whatever Jack decided to dole out to him with a pretty little smile spread across his face – he would be taken well care of and loved. It would feel like love, even if it wasn’t.

In some ways, that was more than enough. Jack had promised to protect his heart and care for him so that he never had to have it broken again. And he had fulfilled his end of the deal well. In other ways, Rhys felt like a caged canary. That was exactly what he was. Jack’s pretty little bird, there to sing and dance at his request. To submit and to be pretty. But he had said yes, when Jack asked him to stay and even though Rhys had been doped up on aphrodisiacs and… whatever else that was infused in Jack’s demonic touch.

Apparently that was enough to bind him here at the Hyperion Inn for the rest of eternity. If you asked him, that was cheating but it wasn’t exactly like demons were known to play fair. And whenever Rhys had brought that up to Jack – that he had cheated – Jack would just scoff and tell him that if that was really true, if Rhys hadn’t wanted to stay with Jack then his magic wouldn’t work. He would tell him that it wasn’t Jack’s problem that he was so inhibited that he believed all those silly lies that he told himself. Then he would tell Rhys to sit on his lap and sing him another song.

It had been weeks – at least weeks – since his first night at the Hyperion Inn, since Jack had bound him to the grounds of the Inn. Rhys had… struggled to get used to how things were from then on. The villagers of Jackstowne thought that he was a god and they worshiped him like he was one. They brought him gifts and shed their blood on an altar of sacrifice for him. In return, their crops were bountiful and they were kept safe from bandits or corporate disaster.

Jack’s domain was right below the Inn. It looked like a luxurious space, heavily stocked with the nicest furniture, the best wine, the most delicious foods. Jack was a desire demon, it made sense that he would surround himself with things that many often desired. Rhys supposed that he was just one of those precious things now.

 ** _“Princess!”_** Jack called, as he appeared in front of him. ** _“Playing a song without me?”_ **He asked, his tone teasing and coy. _**“That’s not very nice, little one.”**_ He added, with mocking disappointment.

Rhys stiffened and he dropped his fingers from the string instrument as he regarded his master with a placid expression spread across his face, “Just practicing.” Rhys hummed. He looked at Jack, examining his features with interest. He wondered if Jack’s true form was as handsome as the one that he donned every day. Maybe it wasn’t, he thought, maybe it was beastly and would fill him with horror.

Jack hummed quietly and grabbed Rhys’ wrist. He pulled the human to his feet and held him close, before he teleported the two of them to his throne. Jack sat at the grand seat and placed Rhys on his lap. The human couldn’t help but melt into the demon’s arms. Jack was comforting and warm, being touched by him always made Rhys feel warm and fuzzy inside, it was like a constant stream of love chemicals were being pumped into his brain when they embraced.

Rhys could get addicted to that good feeling. **_“Why don’t you sing me something?”_ **Jack requested, one of his big hands moved to stroke the human’s bare thigh. Rhys shivered at the contact. _**“I’m in a maudlin state, Rhysie. Sing me something sweet, maybe something happy.”**_ He hummed. Rhys nodded quietly and readjusted himself. He sang Jack a melodic lullaby to the demon. He knew that Jack liked this one. By the time that it was over, Jack was lounging in his throne with an arm wrapped around Rhys’ waist and his eyes closed. He was well and truly relaxed. Rhys hummed quietly and folded himself close to the demon, closing his eyes and drifting off safe in the demons arms.


End file.
